Unnatural Names
by SillyKwado
Summary: Tino made a list of names for their unborn son. Unfortunately for Berwald they're all terrible! How is Berwald going to convince Tino to pick another? Takes place after Natural Instinct and True Nature, but you don't need to read them to understand what's going on. SuFin! Omegaverse! Oneshot! mpreg


A/N

Takes place after Natural Instinct and True Nature, but you don't really need to read them to understand what's going on here.

* * *

"Okei Berwald!" Tino exclaimed happily as he came into the living room, where Berwald was currently working. Since Tino's gotten very close to his due date of the pregnancy (less than 2 weeks left!), Berwald wanted to stay as close as possible (especially since he knew how clumsy his mate could be). Tino only brushes it off with a wave and laugh saying, he's more than capable of handling himself.

Berwald still doesn't believe him. Besides, he was pretty sure if he _did_ leave his Omega unattended, Lukas _would_ kill him this time… and Emil would gladly watch.

"I did it!" Tino said relieved as he plopped down carefully next to the Alpha.

"Wha' did ya do?" Berwald asked amused as his beautiful mate snuggled in closer, relishing in the Alpha's comforting smell. Although Tino had always been affectionate, he's been even more so since the pregnancy… not that Berwald's complaining. Of course not. In fact, it's been quite the opposite and, if it was even possible, Tino's got Berwald even more wrapped around his finger. God, he was so whipped.

"The list of names for the baby!" Tino stated proudly from Berwald's side, as he held up a piece of paper with a bunch of scribbles written down on it. "I've been working on it for a long time! Ever since I first found out I was pregnant!"

Berwald raised an eyebrow and put the manuscript that he had been reviewing down. In all honesty, Berwald had completely forgotten about names. He had been preoccupied with other things instead like making the house perfect for the newest addition to their little family. They did know the baby's gender though – male. However, they won't find out his nature until he was born, when his hormones will be free from the confinements of the womb.

Berwald gently took the list, which seemed to be Tino's pride and joy, and began to read through the names.

Berwald paled as he read through the list. Tino thought that _these_ were names!?

"Okei, I'll admit the Salmiakki one is weird… hey I was hungry at the time," Tino laughed.

Berwald nodded absentmindedly as he scanned the long list for anything remotely normal. Anything? Anything at all?

"So what do you think?" Tino asked happily with pride.

Berwald couldn't look his mate in the eyes. How could he possibly tell him that none of these were names!?

"Personally I liked River, Odin, Snowman, Cane (like candy cane… heh), Tino Jr., and Fjord."

"Ehm…"

"Or we could do something like Thor: Mighty God of Thunder! And we could call him Thor for short."

"Er…"

"Or! I also like Tiwald… and Berno! Heh, it's a combination of our names, see? Pretty clever huh? So, whatcha think!"

Berwald put down the paper, overwhelmed by the sheer amount of horrible names on that list. He pushed up his glasses and massaged the bridge of his nose. How was he supposed to tell his beautiful, pregnant, happy mate that these names were terrible and the kid would get picked on for sure?

He glanced up at Tino. Beautiful Tino who had an amazing, hopeful smile on his face. Amazing Tino who worked so hard on this list. Wonderful Tino who couldn't come up with a single decent name to save his life.

"Well…?" Tino edged Berwald again, excited to hear what his husband had to say.

"Em…" C'mon Berwald think! He had to avoid this somehow! "I actually had already though' of a name… too… tha' I kinda liked… a lot…"

"Really? Tell me!"

Damn it. What could he say? He glanced out the window leading out to the backyard. There was a rabbit outside eating grass.

"Peter." Really? Was he really going to name his unborn child after Peter Cottontail?

"Peter?" Tino asked and he scrunched up his nose a bit. "Kind of boring, isn't it?"

Berwald shrugged. "I like it." Apparently so.

Tino nodded. "Alright, we can name him Peter. As long as I get to pick out his middle name."

Berwald nodded, he could live with that. After all, they really wouldn't use the middle name anyway.

"And I get to name the next child!"

Berwald froze for a second and looked at Tino. He looked too determined to have his mind changed, and there was no way Berwald wanted to get into a fight with his wife over the name of their second child when the first wasn't even born yet. He'll just have to not get Tino pregnant again.

"Alrigh', deal."

Besides, Tino will probably forget by then… right?

And that's how Berwald and Tino named their first born son and Alpha: Peter Fjord Oxenstierna.

* * *

A/N

So, I'm sorry if I offended anyone by saying these names were horrible, I didn't mean it. I actually have a cousin named Kane (who I then called 'Candy Cane' and got yelled at when I was little), so yeah…

Anyway! Hoped you liked it! The names part took me forever to do and I'm still not satisfied with the names I picked out. They still don't feel Tino-horrible to me, but oh well. Apparently I can't pick names to save my life either.

Also, now I'm suddenly liking the name Fjord… it's growing on me… Oh no! Am I becoming like Tino? XD

Anyways, hoped ya liked it and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
